villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robert Dewey
Robert Dewey is the main antagonist of the entire Bourne Saga, serving as the main antagonist of the 2016 spy action thriller film Jason Bourne. He is the supreme director of the CIA who directly ordered The Asset to assassinate Richard Webb. Dewey now seeks to eliminate Richard's son David Webb, better known as rogue CIA agent Jason Bourne - thus being the one to orchestrate countless manhunts for the same target in previous films. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed William Strannix in Under Siege, Ryan Gaerity in Blown Away, Major Chip Hazard in Small Soldiers, and Two-Face in Batman Forever. Biography Pre-2016 Dewey was a CIA agent who had attempted to enlist David Webb into Treadstone, founded by Webb's father Richard. When Richard prohibited his son into Treadstone, he had his personal assassin, dubbed The Asset to kill Richard, staging it as a terrorist attack. After the events of The Bourne Ultimatum, when David - under the name Jason Bourne - exposed Blackbriar, Dewey took over Ezra Kramer's position as CIA Director after his arrest. Sometime between 2004 and 2016, Dewey had created "Iron Hand", the codename for a CIA program intended to be a reboot of the Treadstone, Blackbriar, Outcome and LARX projects. Present Day Hunting Jason Bourne and Nicky Parsons In 2016, Dewey and CIA Cyber-Ops Division Head Heather Lee were present when a CIA hacking orchestrated by Nicolette "Nicky" Parsons occurred. In the light of this, Dewey ordered a manhunt for Parsons, under the belief that she had contacted Bourne for a meeting at a civil riot in Syntagma Square. When CIA teams failed to apprehend and kill them, Dewey planted the Asset to assassinate them both: In the outcome, after a vehicular chase across Athens, Parsons was shot dead but Bourne escaped with the keys to a safe deposit box with CIA files and a hard drive Parsons chucked at him before she was killed. In the aftermath of the Greece incident the following day, Dewey - while in a meeting with Edwin Russell, the Director of National Intelligence, Lee walked in and as explained her plan to Dewey: Contact Bourne under the belief that she could persuade him back into the CIA as an agent. Dewey seemingly accepts with glee and Lee leaves the room. Dewey and his right-hand man Craig Jeffers are the only two who remain in the room, leaving them to discuss their true intentions. Alliance with Aaron Kalloor At a café, Dewey arranged a meeting with Aaron Kalloor, a public face of corporate social responsibility in an attempt to ally with him for a public debate about privacy rights, but secretly plans to use his enterprise Deep Dream as a mass-surveillance program for Iron Hand: After a negotiation, Kalloor reluctantly accepts before he leaves the café. Tracking Malcolm Smith After killing Dewey's team and one of his top assassins, Dassault, Bourne uses the few leads that he gained in Berlin, Bourne tracks Malcolm Smith, a former Treadstone surveillance operative at London, England and arranges him to meet him at Paddington Plaza. During their meeting, Smith reveals Bourne that his father David had created the Treadstone program but actually attempted to prevent them to recruit Bourne himself. He adds in his things, saying that Dewey ordered the Asset to kill Richard and staged his death as a terrorist attack to persuade Bourne to join into the Treadstone program. After the confrontation, the Asset assassinates Smith while Bourne escapes and finds Lee, whom she isn't feeling comfortable with Dewey's methods and directs him to a technology convection called EXOCON at Las Vegas, Nevada. The EXOCON Convention Attack At the convection, Dewey is scheduled to attend the convection for a public debate on privacy rights with Kalloor which is the public face. He was secretly funded by Dewey who intends to carry out his true plan; use the Deep Dream for real-time worldwide massive surveillance systems alongside the reborn programs Treadstone, Outcome, Blackbriar and LARX, now collectively known as "Iron Hand". Suspecting that Kalloor will refuse to allow the CIA's access to Deep Dream, Dewey orders the Asset to take down Kalloor as well as Lee - whom he no longer trusts shortly after he deduces her conspiracy with Bourne. Unfortunately for Dewey, Bourne stops the assassination by blinding the Asset, although he shoots Kalloor regardless. Death In the midst of the thwarted shooting, Jeffers insisted that Dewey escape in a vehicular escort, but Dewey chose to remain his ground on an upper floor. Bourne tracked him to his room and threatened him by pinning him against a wall: knowing that his agents were closing in, Dewey stalled for time with Bourne, distracting him through a speech about patriotism whilst attempting to deceive him in rejoining the agency. Bourne avoids temptation and is about to execute Dewey when Jeffers suddenly intervenes and pulls a gun on Bourne; both men wound each other with a single gunfire, albeit Jeffers is killed whereas Bourne is injured. Dewey uses this distraction to reach for his handgun and prepares to shoot Bourne. However, before he could deliver the finishing kill, Lee arrived and shot Dewey, killing him as he fatally stumbles into a wall. Relationships Allies *The Asset † - Chief Agent *Craig Jeffers † - Right-Hand Man Enemies *Richard Webb † *David Webb/Jason Bourne *Heather Lee - Former apprentice *Nicky Parsons † *Aaron Kalloor - Associate turned Enemy *Malcolm Smith † Gallery Jasonbournetommy-0.jpg|Director "Robert" Dewey DeweyHuntsDownParsons.jpg|Dewey hunts down Bourne and Parsons Dewey-Kalloor.jpg|Dewey negotiates with Aaron Kalloor. Dewey-Lee.jpg|Dewey with Lee. Dewey-Jeffers.jpg|Dewey orders The Asset to eliminate Kalloor and Lee Robert Dewey.jpg|Dewey comes face-to-face with Jason Bourne for the first time! Dewey-BourneInterrogation.jpg|Dewey being interrogated by Bourne moments before his demise DeweyCorpse.png|Dewey faces his downfall when he gets shot dead by Heather Lee Trivia *Dewey actually served as the mastermind behind the entire Bourne franchise because he killed Richard Webb, orchestrated many assassinations over the years even if there were many different CIA directors such as Alexander Conklin, Ward Abbott, Pamela Landy, Noah Vosen and Eric Byer, Dewey led every single thing in order to carry out his plan to turn the program "Iron Hand" worldwide as surveillance systems. Thus, he is also considered to be Bourne's biggest adversary as he directly caused the death of his own father. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Criminals Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Traitor